


Мы что-нибудь придумаем

by TreggiDi



Series: Джон и Шерлок против всех [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это сиквел-бонус к фику "Джон и Шерлок против всех". Про то, как Шерлока спасли, окружили любовью и заботой, а потом запихнули в школу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы что-нибудь придумаем

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: 4141112

  
Он появляется на пороге и тут же проходит, с таким видом, будто жил здесь всегда. Правой рукой прижимает к себе горшок с желтым, сухим цветком. Левой принимает протянутую руку, легко сжимает пальцы.  
  
(Грег замечает, что первое время Шерлок старается делать все левой рукой. Сначала он уверен, что Шерлок левша, и только потом понимает: это требует усилий. Словно какой-то бессмысленный, ежедневный ритуал).  
  
– Я покажу тебе твою комнату, – говорит Грег. Он продолжает озвучивать очевидные вещи, раз за разом, под пристальным взглядом этого неприятного подростка. Рядом с Шерлоком он чувствует себя идиотом (скоро это становится привычным чувством).  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
День тянется целую вечность. Грег не находит себе места. Он шатается по дому, переключает каналы, курит, высунувшись из окна ванной (и оборачивается, почувствовав взгляд: Шерлок выглядывает из соседней комнаты, втягивая носом идущий в его сторону дым).  
  
Майкрофт приезжает поздно вечером, топчется в прихожей, разматывая шарф – в каждом его жесте сквозит усталость, но это больше показное, чем настоящее. Грег ожидает, что Майкрофт сразу поднимется наверх, к брату, но он тянет время.   
  
(Грег вообще ожидал, что Майкрофт ни на шаг не отойдет от Шерлока, но ошибся. В очередной раз.)  
  
– Я должен ответить на пару писем, – говорит Майкрофт, и следующие несколько часов прячется в кабинете. Грег приходит туда с двумя чашками кофе (крепкий, без молока, без сахара, отвратный на вкус).  
  
– Я могу поговорить с ребятами в отделе, найду кого-нибудь, кто бы с ним пообщался. Кого-то, кто умеет… с детьми.   
  
– Он не ребенок, – Майкрофт щелкает мышкой, сосредоточенно глядя в экран. Его работа – это всегда что-то смертельно важное, хотя он совсем мальчишка. Может, потому и важное? – Он уже достаточно взрослый.  
  
– Достаточно – для чего? – Грег подходит ближе, и Майкрофт сворачивает все окна. – Для того чтобы внезапно оказаться среди чужих людей, для того, чтобы заново знакомиться с братом, или чтобы забыть о серийном убийце, с которым он прожил эти три года?   
  
– Он в порядке.  
  
– Только представь себя на его месте…  
  
Майкрофт вскидывает взгляд: светлый, почти бесцветный.  
  
– Представлял. Множество раз.  
  
Тема закрыта. Грег не собирается лезть в это дело. В конце концов, кто он такой? Не родня и не друг, а вообще непонятно кто. И уж точно ему не понять, что там творится в головах у загадочных Холмсов.  
  
Одно ясно: Шерлок не в порядке. Совсем не в порядке.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он одержимо ухаживает за своим несчастным цветком.   
  
Грег не решается ему сказать, что растение явно погибло, причем довольно давно.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Майкрофт слишком занят на службе, а Грег не может взять отпуск. Ему не по себе, когда Шерлок остается на целый день в одиночестве.  
  
– Мне не нужна нянька, – резко возражает он, сквозь обманчивую вежливость приличного мальчика вдруг прорывается что-то хищное, уличное. Шерлок Холмс стоит, привалившись спиной к стене и скрестив свои невообразимо длинные ноги; он прячет руку в кармане, и Грег на что угодно готов поспорить, что там у него зажигалка. Кажется, Шерлок собирается щелкнуть колесиком прямо там, подпалить себе брюки.   
  
– Как скажешь, – капитулирует Грег, подняв руки.   
  
Ему кажется, Шерлок из тех, кто способен внезапно вспыхнуть и истлеть за долю секунды.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег отлично помнит тот день. Это было едва ли не первое его дело. А, ну да – так и есть. Первое. Ограбление со взломом, двойное убийство. «Стандартно», – сказал ему глава группы. Но это не было стандартным; ничего, что касается Холмсов, не может быть стандартным.  
  
Грег помнит тот дом, роскошный и будто привлекающий внимание. Неудивительно, что кто-то позарился на все это богатство. Будь он воришкой, он бы тоже забрался сюда. Ему легко это представить – с его-то детством, проведенным в доках, в самом бедном Лондонском районе.  
  
Женщину обвели мелом, все перешагивали через нее, чтобы попасть на лестницу. Она загораживала проход, лежала, раскинув руки, и белое домашнее платье было украшено крупным пятном. Грег испытывал тайное облегчение: он слыхал про случаи, когда новички в первый же день попадали на расчлененку или грязные убийства. Туда, где и опытных полицейских могло стошнить, запросто! Но здесь все было нормально. Не страшнее, чем в фильмах. Только легкий трепет прокатился по телу, когда пришлось перешагнуть через убитую.  
  
Второе тело было этажом выше, в кабинете. Вспышки камер, негромкие разговоры, команды. И сейф в углу комнаты.   
  
Грег помнит его: этот голос, почти шелест по ту сторону толстой дверцы. Помнит, как повторял за ним цифры, и кто-то поворачивал кодовый замок. Помнит лицо того мальчишки, скрючившегося в стальной коробке.   
  
Никогда не забудет его лицо, его взгляд. Вот что снится ночами, в кошмарах: не кровь, не разрубленные тела, но глаза, лица.   
  
Грег помнит, как Майкрофт не мог пошевелиться, глядя на всех по очереди, будто цепляясь за них своим взглядом. Помнит, как медленно он выбирался; словно старик, с трудом разгибая спину. Тощий, длинный паренек с чудовищно бледным лицом (кто-то сказал: у него шок, и кто-то другой сказал: найдите парамедика).  
  
Грег помнит, как вывел его из комнаты, крепко взяв за руку (мимо его отца, мимо стола, залитого кровью, туда, в коридор). Майкрофт держался хорошо, отменно держался для человека в его положении. Он шагал, выпрямив спину и глядя перед собой. В коридоре они передохнули: Майкрофт прислонился к стене, закрыв глаза и глубоко вдыхая через нос. «Его стошнит», – понял Грег и успел отступить. Парень содрогался, сложившись пополам, а Грег поддерживал его за плечи. Потом Майкрофт выпрямился, вытер губы запястьем.  
  
– Прошу меня извинить, – ровно произнес он. Взгляд был плохой, плывущий («Там, внизу, парамедик», – сказал один из полицейских, стоящих в коридоре). Вниз по лестнице они спускались так же, крепко держась за руки, пока Грег вдруг не вспомнил – и не замер – и не сказал тихо: «Черт».  
  
Майкрофт послушно остановился, и Грег усадил его на ступеньки.   
  
– Оставайся здесь. Я приведу врача. Никуда не уходи, сиди здесь, понял? – сказал он. Пролетом ниже он перешагнул через миссис Холмс, нашел парамедика и вернулся с ним на второй этаж. Миссис Холмс накрыли простыней, а Майкрофта закутали в оранжевое шоковое одеяло.  
  
Словно оно хоть чем-то могло помочь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Первое время Шерлок почти не разговаривает. Он ничего не ест; это не демонстративная голодовка – никаких ночных перекусов. Он, похоже, питается книгами…  
  
Первое время Шерлок ко всему безразличен и почти не выходит из своей комнаты. Комната быстро превращается в свинарник. За первую неделю в доме случаются два потопа, один взрыв и небольшое задымление – его удается устранить очень быстро, но черные пятна со столешницы не стираются никакими средствами.   
  
– И это ты называешь «в порядке»? – возмущенно уточняет Грег.  
  
– Да, это нормально. Узнаю моего братца… вот если станет слишком тихо, можно будет начать беспокоиться, – зловеще улыбается Майкрофт. Грег хочет верить, что это шутка.  
  
Первое время Майкрофт и Шерлок – как чужие. Они сближаются очень осторожно. Кажется, между братьями Холмс нет никакой теплоты; но это для посторонних.   
  
Между ними происходит только два разговора. Первый случается сразу, как Шерлок переезжает к ним.  
  
– Что теперь будет с Джоном? – спрашивает он.   
  
– Полагаю, что мы о нем больше не услышим, – отвечает Майкрофт осторожно, и Шерлок лишь качает головой, недоверчиво, словно удивляется, как можно говорить подобные глупости.  
  
В другой раз Майкрофт поднимается в спальню к брату. Он запирает дверь и долго не появляется. Грег не может представить, о чем они говорят. Не собирается даже пытаться.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлоку приходят посылки: разные подозрительные коробки, они странно пахнут, невероятно тяжелые, и Шерлок всегда принимает их сам, с топотом бросаясь к двери. Один раз он буквально втискивается между Грегом и доставщиком, чтобы оставить быстрый росчерк на бланке и прижать к груди коробку.  
  
– Помощь нужна? – спрашивает Грег, наблюдая, как Шерлок волочит свою ношу к спальне.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Что там такое?  
  
Шерлок на секунду замирает на пороге своей комнаты, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь:  
  
– Тебя это не касается.  
  
Грег всерьез боится, что они взлетят на воздух. Малолетний смертник, террорист, подрастающий злой гений… исчадие ада? Глаза Шерлока – пустые, недобрые. Он совсем не похож на ребенка. Он даже на человека-то не похож.  
  
– Ты не хочешь выяснить, чем он там занимается? – спрашивает Грег тем же вечером. За дверью в комнату Шерлока – стук, гулкий, металлический. Из-под двери пробивается свет: разноцветные вспышки.  
  
Грег как на иголках, а Майкрофт невозмутимо читает газету (его босые ноги нежатся в густом ворсе ковра, маленькие круглые пальцы поджимаются, как кошачьи когти).  
  
– Ни малейшего желания, – произносит он скучающим тоном.  
  
– Как бы он не наделал глупостей, – хмурится Грег. – Ненавижу поговорку «мой дом – мои правила», но, кажется, с Шерлоком придется ее применить.  
  
– Нет, – Майкрофт поднимает взгляд над газетой. – Даже не пытайся. Оставь его, так всем будет спокойней. Просто не вмешивайся и давай ему все, что он захочет.  
  
– Это и есть твой воспитательный принцип? – фыркает Грег, а Майкрофт кисло улыбается.  
  
– Воспитывать Шерлока? Несколько поздно, не находишь? Этим летом ему исполнится шестнадцать. Боюсь, мистер Уотсон уже совершил все коррективы в его характере, какие были возможны.  
  
«Мистер Уотсон». Когда Майкрофт говорит о Джоне Уотсоне (это случается нечасто), в его голосе всегда звучит уважение. Даже некоторое затаенное восхищение, причин которого Грегу не понять. Он ничего не может с собой поделать: ревнует (абсолютно нерационально, глупо и мучительно).   
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег стучит, прежде чем просунуть голову в комнату Шерлока.  
  
(Всегда стучись: это правило он выучил первым. Всегда стучись; хоть это и твоя квартира)  
  
– Ужин? – говорит он, в руке – тарелка с остывшей лазаньей. Шерлок лежит на кровати, узкий, как стрелка, и неподвижный. Кажется, он медитирует – руки сложены, глаза закрыты, едва заметное движение ступни означает: прочь.  
  
– Ужин? – повторяет Грег, заглянув в кабинет. Майкрофт, забравшийся с ногами в кресло, гипнотизирует бьющуюся в окно мошку. Ни малейшей реакции.  
  
«Да что я вам, чертова нянька?»  
  
– Я нашел ему школу, – вдруг сообщает Майкрофт, разлепив губы (он так плотно их сжимает в моменты раздумий, что рта почти не видно – это не добавляет красоты).   
  
– Хорошо, – осторожно предполагает Грег, присев на подлокотник кресла. – Хорошую?  
  
– Лучшую, – отмахивается Майкрофт. – Он начнет со следующего триместра.  
  
– Ты с ним обсуждал это?  
  
Майкрофт морщится, будто у него мигрень.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Майкрофт без разговоров оплачивает все загадочные покупки Шерлока; покупает ему новый телефон и скрипку. Она лежит в футляре из блестящего темного дерева (как в гробу). Грег смотрит на нее, завороженный красотой линий. Шерлок смотрит тоже, сложив руки за спиной.  
  
– А где моя скрипка? – спрашивает он после долгой паузы.   
  
– Твоя детская скрипка? Ты из нее уже вырос.  
  
– Где моя скрипка? – упрямо повторяет Шерлок. Он глядит на подарок с отвращением, почти кричит: – Мне нужна моя скрипка!  
  
Его скрипка – как и другие детские вещи, как все вещи из _того дома_ – лежит в хранилище. Просторная комната буквально забита ящиками, коробками, свертками и контейнерами. Грег и Майкрофт пробираются между ними, все глубже и глубже в катакомбы памяти.  
  
После того, как дом проверили, а вещи осмотрели (и полиция, и другие – «специальный отдел»), Майкрофт стал законным владельцем всего, что принадлежало семье Холмс. В доме никто не жил, а вещи – абсолютно все, вплоть до рубашек и наволочек – Майкрофт поместил в хранилище. Он не оставил себе ни единой семейной фотографии, ничего. Было это вызвано бездушием или, напротив, слишком острой чувствительностью?  
  
Так или иначе.  
  
Майкрофт заглядывает в ящик, поднимает крышки, разворачивает шуршащую бумагу.  
  
– Должно быть где-то здесь. Вот вещи Шерлока… его микроскоп… книги… – Майкрофт подолгу держит каждую коробку, словно пытаясь вспомнить, что ищет. Он прилагает усилие, чтобы двигаться дальше. Грег рядом, безмолвная поддержка. Он тоже ищет, прикасаясь к вещам Холмсов, словно к проклятой реликвии: с трепетом и мрачным неприятием. Он отвлекается, наткнувшись на детскую игрушку: плюшевый кролик с ленточкой на шее. Взяв кролика на руки, Грег размышляет, чей он: старшего или младшего брата? Грег хотел бы увидеть что-нибудь вроде детской фотографии Майкрофта. Доказательство, что он когда-то был другим – не этим франтом с галстуком и запонками. Он хотел бы влезть в его мир, найти что-то личное, секретное.  
  
Занятый поисками, он натыкается на застывшего Майкрофта, довольно сильно. Придержав его за локоть, бормочет извинение, и Майкрофт качает головой. Теперь и Грег видит: сейф. Тяжелая стальная коробка. Майкрофт смотрит на него, бессильно опустив руки. Его спина напряжена. Дыхание беззвучно. Грег стоит за его спиной, позволяя Майкрофту прийти в себя, а потом бережно обнимает за плечи.  
  
– Если ты не возражаешь… – вяло произносит Майкрофт, его лицо белее молока. – Я выйду на воздух.  
  
Они выходят вместе; курят прямо на ступеньках крыльца. Сигарета мелко подрагивает в руке Майкрофта, но ничего не сказано по этому поводу. Запахнув пальто, Майкрофт садится на ступени, а Грег возвращается и ищет, ищет, ищет.  
  
Когда они едут домой – в полумраке автомобильного салона, под ровный гул мотора – Майкрофт прижимается к Грегу, кладет прохладную ладонь ему на шею. Его поцелуй – благодарный и ласковый.  
  
Шерлок получает свою скрипку. Он уносит ее в комнату, держа на вытянутых руках, будто мертвого зверька. Спустя почти сутки Грег слышит душераздирающие трели – короткие, будто птичьи крики. Шерлок пробует снова и снова.   
  
Потом ритуально сжигает скрипку на заднем дворе.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Майкрофта доставили в участок, он попросил провести его по программе защиты свидетелей. Но он не был свидетелем. Он не смог сообщить ничего действительно полезного для следствия; а то, что произошло в поместье Холмсов, выглядело как обычное ограбление с убийством.   
  
– Пожалуйста, – повторял Майкрофт. Он старался держаться с достоинством, хоть и был очень напуган. Он сидел в комнате для допросов, с пустым бумажным стаканчиком у правой руки, в рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы. Его взгляд был пытливым и обреченным.   
  
– Мы не можем ничего сделать, – пояснил глава отдела Грегу.  
  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал Грег, когда принес парнишке еще кофе. Майкрофт кивнул, поймав его взгляд. И поверил.  
  
В тот же вечер за ним внезапно приехали люди из правительства. Начальник не называл ни чинов, ни организаций, сказал только, что дело теперь будет разбираться кем-то наверху.   
  
– О нем позаботятся. Он им очень важен.  
  
К Холмсу приставили охрану. Причем такую, что сразу становилось ясно: серьезные люди, лучшие профессионалы. Его возили в такой машине, какие Грег раньше видел только в журналах. Каждый день Майкрофта вызывали на «беседу», где снова и снова выясняли все подробности _происшествия_. Кем бы ни был его отец, Майкрофт прекрасно научился у него молчанию: казалось, вся его жизнь теперь проходила под грифом «секретно», и Грег не знал ничего. Ему не положено было задавать вопросы.  
  
Ему положено было оставаться рядом; Майкрофт выбрал его – попросил, чтобы вместо защищенной правительственной квартиры ему позволили поселиться с Грегом.   
  
Выбрал его; но почему? Подумать только: ведь они могли просто разминуться, оставшись в жизни друг друга мимолетным воспоминанием. Не было бы этих трех лет, и всего, всего…  
  
Но Майкрофт выбрал его. Потому, что Грег накинул ему на плечи оранжевое одеяло? Потому, что держал за руку, выводя прочь из разгромленного дома? Потому, что пообещал что-то придумать (но не придумал же)?..  
  
Может быть, именно поэтому.  
  
Из каких мелочей складываются наши жизни.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ночью Грег слышит, как бряцает створка окна в соседней комнате. Он лежит в постели и размышляет: надо ли перехватить беглеца на первом этаже, когда он спустится по выступам на стене? Это очень удобные выступы. Мальчишка ловкий, как обезьяна – он не свалится.  
  
Но Майкрофт же с ума сойдет, если он к утру не вернется.  
  
Грег смотрит в потолок, по которому бегут лунные полосы. Утром Шерлок обнаруживается в своей комнате. Спит, соорудив из одеяла валик и закинув на него ногу.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок идет по улице, роняя монетки в протянутые руки попрошаек. Иногда раздает свернутые вчетверо бумажки. Грег шагает за ним, держится на приличном расстоянии. Отбирает одну такую записку у пьяного бродяги (под гулкий аккомпанемент его сварливых ругательств).  
  
«Ты мне нужен. Приходи, если можешь. Вопрос жизни и смерти.  
  
Если не можешь, все равно приходи».  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Майкрофт уезжает по Очень Важному Делу, а Грег разгребает бумажные завалы на работе, Шерлоку полагается скучать, прожигать кислотой шторы, играть на новенькой скрипке, листать книги, жаловаться вслух, обращаясь к цветку. Что-нибудь вроде этого.  
  
Но он отправляется на Бейкер-стрит. Совершенно непримечательный дом; там какая-то закусочная – бутерброды, сладкая газировка в бутылках, три шатких столика. Шерлок стучит в черную дверь по соседству с закусочной. Держится так уверенно, будто бывал здесь и прежде – много, много раз. Впрочем, он всегда так держится.  
  
Его впускают, и выходит Шерлок только через два с лишним часа. Шагает вниз по улице, подняв воротник пальто. Накрапывает дождь, и Грег злится, что не взял зонтик. Вообще вся затея была дурацкой – следить за ним, как какой-нибудь кино-детектив. Горе-детектив, уж скорее. Шерлок заворачивает за угол и там ждет его, небрежно прислонившись к стене.  
  
– Вы ужасны, Лестрейд, – сообщает холодно, но с легким сочувствием. – Удивительно, что вы выбрали именно эту профессию.  
  
– Я не частный сыщик, – пожимает плечами Грег. – А слежку удобней проводить из машины.   
  
Шерлок вынимает пачку, вытряхивает сигарету. Вопросительно кивает Лестрейду.  
  
– Я пас.  
  
Дальше они идут рядом, молча, Шерлок выпускает из носа струйки дыма, словно дракон. Его волосы намокли от дождя, выпрямились. «Нелегко ему будет с такими кудрями в школе», – думает вдруг Грег. Словно кудри – это главная проблема Шерлока.  
  
– Кто там живет? – спрашивает Грег, когда они спускаются в метро (теплые потоки воздуха омывают их, заставляют расслабленно вздохнуть).  
  
– Почему вы так упорно лезете в чужие дела? – ворчливо спрашивает Шерлок, но потом вдруг говорит: – Я навещал свою собаку.   
  
– У тебя есть собака? – ужасается Грег (на деле это значит: «тебе нужна собака?» – потому что Майкрофт ее раздобудет, а Грегу придется о ней заботиться).  
  
– И миссис Хадсон, – добавляет Шерлок с теплотой в голосе (с этим будет сложнее).  
  
Вместо того чтобы идти домой, они заворачивают в кондитерскую на их улице. Грег берет коробку пончиков, они выпивают по чашке сладкого, крепкого кофе, который Майкрофт зовет «бурдой». Дождь разыгрался не на шутку, и они пережидают под навесом: шум водяных струй, разбивающихся о тротуар, заглушает все остальные звуки.  
  
Почти заглушает голос Шерлока:  
  
– Я надеялся, он оставит мне какое-нибудь послание.  
  
Шерлок смотрит вперед, пальцы его – в сахарной пудре.   
  
– Какой-нибудь знак. Небольшую подсказку.  
  
– Может быть, ты просто ищешь в неверном месте? – предполагает Грег, и Шерлок оборачивается к нему, смотрит внимательно. Впервые его взгляд не скользит безразлично, а пронзает насквозь, будто Шерлок надеется освоить телепатию.  
  
– Возможно, – наконец размыкает он губы. Переводит взгляд на коробку с пончиками. – Майкрофт от них без ума. Не давайте ему слишком много – он слопает вас вместе с коробкой.  
  
Грег ухмыляется.  
  
– Я буду осторожен.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они с Майкрофтом никогда не обсуждали свои отношения (разумеется). Грег знает, что может найти себе кого-то – в принципе. И Майкрофт тоже ничем не ограничен. В принципе. Неприятная мысль.  
  
Они целуются. Иногда. Изредка. У них разные спальни. Однажды Грег зашел в душ, когда там был Майкрофт. Черт, он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы человек краснел всем телом сразу. Его кожа – тонкая, в крохотных, едва заметных глазу веснушках. Как будто Майкрофт – булочка, присыпанная корицей.  
  
У Грега плохо с романтикой.  
  
Они живут вместе уже три года. Прикасаются друг к другу – так естественно. Почти не ссорятся. Их отношения (каким-то странным, искаженным образом) похожи на то, что было между родителями Грега.   
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
У Шерлока есть сайт. Сейчас он есть у каждого идиота – Грег встречает великое множество ссылок, отправляющих к блогу, который ведет собака. Или на страницу какого-нибудь одиннадцатилетки, который рассуждает о роке, словно знаток. Грег всякий раз удивляется, до чего популярны такие вещи.  
  
На сайте Шерлока – смехотворно малое число посетителей. Счетчик привинчен сверху. На пустой темной странице одинокое сообщение, оставленное Шерлоком.  
  
«Я знаю, что ты где-то рядом. Ты хотел сыграть. Теперь я готов».  
  
Ноль комментариев.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег не любит брать домой работу, но эта неделя выдалась насыщенной. Он сгорбился над бумагами, и фотографии на столе – мозаика из мертвых тел, паззл с недостающим кусочком. Он засиделся допоздна: в это время обычно по дому бродит лишь Шерлок, бессонный, неутомимый.  
  
Он заглядывает в кабинет, идет на свет, как мотылек. Со скучающим лицом берет в руки фотографии: глянцевые, шокирующие.   
  
– Положи на место! Это не для гражданских, – устало пыхтит Грег, пытаясь отобрать снимки, но Шерлок отступает, отводит руку в сторону, внимательно разглядывая запечатленную смерть.  
  
– Это сделала любовница мужа, – сообщает он, наконец, и бросает карточки на стол. Движется к двери, равнодушный, но останавливается на пороге, когда Грег окликает его:  
  
– Постой-ка! С чего ты взял?  
  
Грег не видит его торжествующей улыбки; они разбираются с этим делом до самого утра, и Шерлок чертовски убедителен, а Грег трет глаза, едва успевая чертить схемы и записывать факты. Майкрофт находит их, спящих прямо за столом, привалившись друг к другу – посреди раскиданных бумаг и грязных чашек. Он накрывает их пледом, неодобрительно поджав губы.  
  
Легко проводит по их спинам ладонями.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Это должно было случиться. И это случилось. Грег слышит крики еще из прихожей. Впрочем, когда он заходит на кухню, Шерлок уже хлопнул дверью своей комнаты. Майкрофт сидит за столом, растирая виски.  
  
– Сказал про школу? – спрашивает Грег, встав за его спиной. Кладет руки ему на плечи, разминая большими пальцами переход от плеч к шее.  
  
Майкрофт закрывает глаза, глубоко выдохнув, и прижимается к спинке стула. Его голова запрокинута, затылок трется о живот Грега.  
  
– Он вручил мне это.  
  
На столе – веер листков.   
  
– Тест на IQ?  
  
– Он полагает, что ему нечему учиться у людей, которые не достигают его уровня, – сухо поясняет Майкрофт, и Грег усмехается. Впивается пальцами в напряженные мышцы, мнет, растирает (тихий выдох).  
  
– Ну, это будет нелегко.  
  
Констатация очевидного; иногда просто необходимо выпускать в пространство бессмысленные фразы. Пусть дрейфуют, как обломки космического мусора в вакууме. Майкрофт опускает плечи, расслабляется, морщит лоб, глядя вверх.  
  
– Мы всегда занимались с частными репетиторами. Они приходили на дом, и мы…   
  
Грег накрывает его лоб ладонью, гладит у роста волос большим пальцем.  
  
– Затворники.  
  
– Отец всегда знал, чем все кончится. Не мог не понимать. С его-то разработками! Он все предусмотрел. Держал под контролем. Считал себя самым умным.  
  
Грег склоняется ниже, он видит себя, отраженного в светлых глазах Майкрофта.  
  
– И проиграл, – роняет Майкрофт.   
  
– Он смог защитить вас, – тихо, мягко возражает Грег.   
  
– Случайность.  
  
– Он защитил тебя, – повторяет Грег с нажимом, и лицо Майкрофта на секунду искажается, черты становятся резкими (ненависть? презрение?). – Чему я очень рад, – заключает Грег, целует Майкрофта, и через секунду отстраняется. Ставит чайник, а Майкрофт, обернувшись и перекинув через спинку стула руку, глядит на него. – Я попробую поговорить с Шерлоком.  
  
Шерлок лежит на кровати ничком, отвернувшись к стене.  
  
– Убирайтесь! – яростно говорит он и сопит, когда Грег присаживается на краешек постели.  
  
– Если не школа, тогда что?  
  
Шерлок садится, прижав колени к животу.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Что ты будешь делать? Ты ведь не можешь лежать так целыми днями, пока не состаришься?  
  
Шерлок кисло улыбается.  
  
– О, какое разочарование!  
  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – спрашивает Грег терпеливо. Майкрофт стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Шерлок отвечает именно ему, с вызовом вздернув подбородок.  
  
– Стану пиратом!  
  
– Это больше не мило, Шерлок, – откликается тот.  
  
– Ну, тогда я стану наркоманом.  
  
– Гениальное применение твоих талантов, – насмешливо фыркает Майкрофт. Шерлок хмурит брови.  
  
– Иди к черту! – он переводит взгляд на Грега. – Я буду детективом.  
  
– Тебе придется этому учиться.  
  
– Я знаю уже все, что мне нужно.  
  
– Ты больше не ребенок, – тихо произносит Майкрофт, прижимаясь к дверному косяку. – Тебе придется научиться жить по правилам. Вернуться к нормальной жизни.   
  
– Пошел к черту! – повторяет Шерлок громче (откровенно слабый аргумент).  
  
– Ты снова дома, – невозмутимо продолжает Майкрофт. – Тебе больше не нужно скитаться, и прятаться, и бежать без конца, без цели и смысла.   
  
– Тебе больше не нужно бояться за свою жизнь, – подхватывает Грег. – И мотаться по свету, и воровать.  
  
– Тебе не нужно ночевать на улице, стрелять и бегать, общаться с сумасшедшими и преступниками, есть дрянную пищу и рисковать головой.  
  
– Но что, если я хочу! – восклицает Шерлок отчаянно, и Майкрофт осекается, а Грег опускает голову. Шерлок цепляется за свои колени, впиваясь ногтями в старые царапины. Он смотрит вниз, и глаза его полны непролитых слез.  
  
– Я думал, что ты умер, – говорит Шерлок очень тихо, очень медленно и внятно, стараясь справляться с голосом. – Я думал, что все умерли. Все. Я думал, что я один. Но был Джон. И я… – он замолкает на пару секунд, дышит часто и коротко, горло его сжимается, и тихий, дрожащий звук заставляет Грега стиснуть зубы (сострадание – не преимущество, так говорит Майкрофт; сострадание – мука). – И я, – упрямо продолжает Шерлок, набрав в грудь воздуха, – и я был с ним, и у нас были дни… когда я был… счастлив, – он буквально шепчет это слово, одними губами. – Никогда до этого я не чувствовал такого. За всю свою жизнь.   
  
Довольно долго они все молчат, осмысляя. Потом Шерлок поднимает голову, чтобы бросить на них победный, полный горького торжества взгляд.  
  
– И Джон любит меня. А я его.  
  
– Любит? – переспрашивает Майкрофт, побелев. – Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду, Шерлок?  
  
– То, что сказал, – Шерлок злобно улыбается, влажные дорожки на щеках. – Тебе не понять, братец, на что это похоже.  
  
Они молчат, они смотрят на Шерлока с ужасом, воздух в эту секунду – ледяной, как в пещере, и Грег чувствует горечь во рту. Он слышит дрожащий, шелестящий, умоляющий шепот Майкрофта:  
  
– Шерлок…  
  
Мальчишка закатывает глаза к потолку, вздыхает («скука»).  
  
– Он не трогал меня. Не трогал.  
  
Грег чувствует такое сильное желание схватить Шерлока за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, что ему приходится сцепить пальцы в замок.  
  
За его спиной Майкрофт, выпрямившись и закостенев, сообщает:  
  
– Ты должен прекратить свои игры, Шерлок. Джон Уотсон больше не вернется, никогда. Я сделал ему выгодное предложение, и он поступил так, как подсказала ему совесть.  
  
– Врун, – вяло возражает Шерлок. – Джон бы не бросил меня. Он сказал, что я не умру. Пока Мориарти на свободе…  
  
– Мориарти мертв.  
  
И вот теперь Шерлок верит. Его взгляд останавливается. Шерлок смотрит в пустоту; куда-то в недоступные им дали. Его плечи, худые, острые, высоко подняты – будто он недоумевает.   
  
Но так и есть. Мориарти мертв. Все кончено.  
  
Конец играм.  
  
– Это лучшая школа, которую я смог отыскать, и ты пойдешь в нее, – чеканит Майкрофт, холодно глядя на младшего брата. – Я не умер, и я – твоя семья, хочешь ты этого или нет. Я буду заботиться о тебе.   
  
Хочешь ты того или нет.  
  
Шерлок не отвечает. Он ложится на спину, глядя в потолок. Не шевелится, пока они не выходят, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег знает, что Мориарти мертв. Он знает также, что было два тела.  
  
Деформированные взрывом, обугленные огнем, практически полностью уничтоженные. В одном из них можно было узнать криминального гения, террориста и психопата Мориарти, а другим был, предположительно, Джон Уотсон – безжалостный убийца.  
  
Очищенные огнем до самого нутра, безликие, лежащие рядом, как любовники.  
  
Грег знает также, что бесследно исчезло тело полковника Морана, убитого незадолго до взрыва в бассейне.   
  
Он знает, что у Майкрофта есть свои люди в лабораториях, где проводится анализ ДНК, и среди сотрудников Ярда, и даже парочка хороших стрелков.   
  
Грег знает недопустимо много секретной информации.  
  
Как и все прочее, это они с Майкрофтом не обсуждают.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Не можешь уснуть? – шепчет Грег в темноте. Майкрофт сидит в кабинете, не позаботившись даже включить лампу. На подлокотнике – низкий бокал. – Напиваешься в одиночестве.   
  
– Жалкий-жалкий я, – хмыкает Майкрофт.  
  
– Жадный-жадный, – поправляет Грег, взяв стакан и отпивая. – Мог бы и позвать на ночную вечеринку.  
  
Утром – работа, и утром – та самая нормальная жизнь, с правилами и заботами. Игры кончились, и каждый из них повзрослел. Все взрослеют, рано или поздно. Когда Грег перестал копить на мотоцикл? Когда Майкрофт стал выглядеть в своих костюмах так представительно, а не забавно?  
  
Утром, все это будет утром. Еще есть время.  
  
Присев на подлокотник, Грег бултыхает виски в стакане. Майкрофт глядит на движение занавески: белые волны, складки, прозрачные, призрачные очертания. Ветер задувает в открытое окно запах сухой травы.  
  
Они молчат. Молчат долго, а потом Грег просит:  
  
– Поделись с ним. Расскажи, как искал его и как тосковал.  
  
– Это не относится к делу.  
  
– Людям надо рассказывать о том, что ты чувствуешь, – объясняет Грег вполголоса. – Если хочешь, чтобы они знали.  
  
– Вот как, – медленно произносит Майкрофт, глядя Грегу прямо в глаза. И Грег чувствует, как сердце начинает колотится чаще. Он вертит стакан в руке, нагревая ладонью стеклянные стенки, а потом допивает спиртное.   
  
Говорит смущенно:  
  
– Пора в постель.  
  
Майкрофт почему-то воспринимает это как приглашение. Грег вовсе не против.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Это не должно быть простым, и это никогда не будет простым. Возможно, потребуются годы. Возможно, целая жизнь. Грег стоит у окна на кухне и смотрит, как братья Холмс сидят на траве на заднем дворе. Майкрофт измял свои великолепные брюки, коленями прямо в земле, Шерлок роет руками, нетерпеливо дергая головой, чтобы откинуть с лица отросшие кудри. Майкрофт протягивает руку и отводит волосы от его глаз.   
  
(«Тебе нужно подстричься», – вот что должен сказать Майкрофт; а Шерлок должен ответить: «Только через мой труп!»)  
  
Подняв лицо, Шерлок пару секунд смотрит на брата, и Майкрофт медленно проводит ладонью по его голове, а потом, устыдившись, убирает руку. Грегу становится неловко – даже здесь, на кухне, за пыльной стеклянной створкой. Неловко за них обоих, таких неуклюжих, неосторожных с чужими сердцами (таких беспощадных – со своими).  
  
Шерлок снова принимается копать, а Майкрофт аккуратно опускает в яму сухой цветок. Они прихлопывают землю; из грязной кучки торчат чахлые ветки, желтые, съежившиеся листья.  
  
(Сажают или хоронят? Грег ухмыляется, глядя, как Майкрофт уверенно размахивает лейкой. Как Шерлок вытирает грязные ладони о брюки)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Накануне первого школьного дня они отправляются в кондитерскую, и Майкрофт шипит, утверждая, что ненавидит их обоих. А Шерлок болтает ногами под столом, издеваясь над едой: он даже из пончиков способен построить оружие массового поражения.   
  
Грег берет им кофе: черная, горькая, отвратительная бурда. Бумажные стаканчики сталкиваются беззвучно, когда их поднимают над столом.  
  
Они празднуют: что-то, чему пока нет названия. Не «нормальную жизнь» и не «семейное воссоединение». Что-то большее; что-то лучшее.  
  
Новое начало.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег уверен, что однажды они услышат о Джоне Уотсоне. Он внимательно просматривает газеты и приглядывается к бездомным бродягам с бородами, похожими на театральный грим. Он запоминает машины, которые слишком уж долго стоят, припаркованные у их дома. Он держит это в уме, и всегда настороже, и когда придет Уотсон, он будет готов.  
  
Потому что такие люди, как Уотсон – они не исчезают бесследно.  
  
Они всегда возвращаются за своим.


End file.
